Just Another Sixth Year Fic
by Dave the L's gal
Summary: This is not Not another Teen Movie Fic! This is just what i think will happen. Look up my other fics. The problem with 6th year fics, it needs to have a plot. Oh bother! The books almost out anyways! I FINALLY updated! Ain't ya proud?
1. The Rude Awakening

Just Another Sixth Year Fic.  
  
Hello y'al! This is my version of HP 6! C my other story! Harry Potter and the Microphone of Dooooooooom!  
  
(A/N this starts when Ron and herms wake up from the Ministry attack.)  
  
Disclaimer: me owns nothing. If I did, I would be rich and would get myself a mansion. But, I am just another junior higher. And no, this is not some Not Another Teen Movie Fic!  
  
Chap. 1: The Sad Discovery (Lame title huh?)  
  
(A/N this is from Ron's POV right now. It'll prob. Change every chap.)  
  
I'm awake. My whole body hurts and my eyes don't want to open. Then I remember what happened. And my mind goes racing as I sit up as fast as possible, probably hurting myself more if that can happen. Sirius? Is he all right? I open my eyes to find Hermione in a bed next to me. I search for Harry while I wake up Hermione. She awakes and asks "Ron? Wh-wh-where's Harry? Is Sir-sir-Sirius all right?"  
  
"How the heck am I supposed to know? I just woke up!" I hear a wave of a robe and I turn around. There, was a tall man with a crooked nose and a blue robe. Albus Dumbledore. The man who could answer my questions.  
  
"Dumbledore. Where's Harry? Is Sirius all right? What happened?" Hermione manages to croak.  
  
He sighs and conjures up a chair and sits. As he does this, I ask him "How long have we been out for?" "A day." He replies simply. "I am afraid that Harry will need your help."  
  
"Wh-wh-why professor?" I ask quietly. Harry usually manages on his own. What happened that made him need more help than usual?  
  
"I believe Harry's dream was a trap. Ms. Granger, you were right. Voldemort tricked Harry to chase after Sirius to cause Harry danger. Harry will tell you why he was sent there at his own time. But, I will tell you this much. After you were knocked out, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, and Sirius arrived. From what I gather from Harry, before I arrived Sirius was battling Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius yelled, "Come on, can't you do better?" With that, Ms. Lestrange threw him into the veil."  
  
Hermione was crying. "Did, did, Sirius d-die?" I asked dreading the answer. He bowed his head once. Hermione lost all control and just cried very loudly. I feel tears running down my cheeks as I hug herms to calm her down. He wasn't supposed to die! He was supposed to be set free so Harry can live with him happily! And as though herms and I made a silent agreement, we knew that in no way possible did we feel as bad as Harry did. We grew up with parents and even though we may have wanted them to leave us alone, we never would not want them. Now Harry lost the one thing closest to a parent he ever got.  
  
Dumbledore left us. We notice it is sunny outside contrary (A/N I am proud of myself. That is the first time I every said contrary while typing! There I go again!). Neville, Luna, and Ginny our close to our beds. Dumbledore told us that for one year, Harry wasn't in the hospital wing for anything! He only got hurt emotionally. There he is sleeping in a chair, waiting for us all to wake up. His cheeks and eyes are wet and swollen from crying so much. I wish this was a nightmare, but it's not. I wish I can wake up, but I can't. Sirius is dead, and there is nothing I can do to change that. He is gone now and 4ever. (A/N sorry bout the line from Cats. I love that musical. (First I only loved it 'cause it was named after my favorite animal.)  
  
Harry left when we fell back asleep, but he came back. Luna, Ginny, and Neville are out of the hospital wing. Harry is just sitting there listening to our convo. It's weird. Usually he would talk and listen, but now, the only thing he has said is something like (A/N I don't feel like going to our basement to get HP book 5, so I have no clue what he said.) "Oh Joy."  
  
"I hope we don't get stuck with that old bat Trealawny next year. 'Specially since it's a fake subject." I said. Hermione scolds me. "How can you say that now we know that prophecies are real?" She asks.  
  
I see Harry's face. It goes from not caring to panic. He suddenly sits up. "Where are you going mate?" I ask. "I promised Hagrid I would visit him." He replied. "OK then" I say as I frown. "Wish we could come."  
  
As soon as I know he is out of earshot, we all huddle around.  
  
"What was that about?" Ginny asks concerned. "I mean, it has to be something more than. well, you know, or else he wouldn't have freaked out bout 'mione saying that thing about prophecies." After saying that, we all crowd around the window by hermione's bed. Harry is walking out of the castle and into Hagrid's house like he said he would. After about 15 minutes though, he leaves. 5 minutes later he sits on the ground by the lake. From our position, we can seem him crying. It is around 6:00. We take our eyes off him when he enters the castle. After everyone left around 9:00 (rushed out by Madame Promfrey.) Hermione and I started crying like Harry was by the lake. Realization hits me, and I feel horrible, even though I am hugging my crush's (Hermione's) back. Nothing will ever be the same. 


	2. The Appointment of Doom!

Just Another Sixth Year Fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for my cat, my guinea pig, my computer… wait a second! My parents bought those things for me! I really do own nothing! _(Cries uncontrollably) _Just read this stupid Fic. Where I own nothing… AGAIN!

Chapter 2: Wow, I wish I could speak whale! (JK, it's called The Eye Appointment.)

(A/N just so you know, this may be one of the biggest funny chapters. Actually, the one after this one will be it…. I hope!)

Harry Potter sat on his bed. His grief beyond tears. (**A/N I really don't want 2 get into to this, so fast-forward to Aunt Petunia calling him. (Whatever sounds a fast-forwarding tape makes) **

Petunia: Harry, come down stairs! I need to take you to the optometrist! Remember?

He groaned. How could he forget? Yesterday (July 28th) Petunia told him that she made and appointment for him to get contacts. Part of it was because she was being nice because of Harry's "friends." Another thing was that it was less expensive than getting glasses fixed all the time. With a sigh, Harry went downstairs with his shoes on. The boy-who-lived plumped himself in the car.

Something told him that there were more reasons that Petunia wanted him to have contacts. He thought he was going to the optometrist to get contacts cause Petunia wanted him to look more like his mom.

**(A/n yet again, I am not I really don't want to get into to this so fast forward to their house.)**

Dudley: mom I need some… _(Looks at Harry)_ Why ain't ya wearing glasses?

Petunia: they are less expensive than getting new glasses, a case, and a wash for them!

Harry: (rolls eyes) I'm going to my room.

With that he went up stairs.

(Imagine that sponge bob guy saying this) 2 hours later

Harry: (In Bathroom o'course!) K, the Doc (A/N Doc, Doc, Doc, and Doc! Lol!) Said I needed to take these out after 3 hours on the first day, so let's try.

Harry is trying to take out his contacts **(A/N he is 'bout to go to sleep.)** and is not doing very well. He finally gets them both out after 'bout 15 minutes and goes to bed.

Petunia was shocked when she started thinking about Harry. He seems so…so…different, unreachable. She tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't say anything. His face was pale with red blotches and black spaces under his eyes. He never got meals, not that she minded that, and his eyes—how much they changed. No longer bright, sparkling green like his mother's but clouded. They looked almost gray.

She shook those thoughts out of her and went to sleep.

A tapping was heard at a raven-haired boys window from a snow-white owl. That was the first time he woke up in the middle of the night…well, almost. Harry woke up a few times in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, but he normally didn't remember the dream. He did know why they were coming, though. And according to Dudley's complaining, he still talked and moaned when he slept. Apparently Dumbledore's dreamless sleep potions couldn't completely clear his conscience to get a peaceful sleep.

Harry groggily got up and opened the window and looked at the clock. It read 4:00 AM. Today was officially the 29th, two days before his birthday. Hedwig gave him a note and flew into her cage. He opened the letter and read it:

_Dear PJH, _

_Hey! How are ya? Listen the Club is picking you up tomorrow to go to the hideout at 0900 hours. We will take the bus there and something back._

_See you then!_

_WR_

Harry smiled, he was happy to leave the Dursley's; no matter how nice they were now. He sent a letter back to WR (Ron o'course!) and tried to make it sound as cheery as possible.

_Dear WR,_

_Can't wait for the hideout, no matter who owns it! Any new discoveries made? If so, can't wait to find out! I guess I need to get my shirts packed!_

_Until next time,_

_PJH_

He tied the note to Hedwig and watched her fly out of the sky. Knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep, the-boy-who-lived started to pack.

Hello DER! Like it? PLEEEEEEASE SAY YES! R&R PWETTY PWETTY PLEASE?

Th-th-th-th-that's all folks! (No, I ain't some Looney Tunes freak!) Next chapter will be funny… like I said last time, I hope!


	3. The Guard, Yet Again

Just Another Sixth Year Fic 

Hello! Thank you to any who……… er……… read my other stories since I only have ONE REVIEWER! Review this story and my other stories!

Chapter 3: The Guard Yet Again 

When he was packing, he saw the old, broken two-way mirror and was engulfed with sadness. He tried to shake Sirius out of his head, but he was too late. Tears were running down his cheeks. He sighed when he saw the clock. 6:00 AM. He decided to finish packing his things and maybe do some homework, if possible…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7/30/1996

Uncle Vernon: What are you doing with all that boy?

Harry: my _friends_ are picking me up to take me for the rest of the summer.

Uncle Vernon: (_looking worried) _When are they coming?

Harry: (_shrugs)_

Uncle Vernon: Well er……… just be ready and go quick, before all the neighbors see!

Harry: (_nods)_

After his breakfast of………er……… nothing, **(A/N He really did have something, but I needed to put that Georgia Nicholson quote in there!)** Harry just waited with his stuff in the living room. Finally, the doorbell rang……… about 5 times. Harry absolutely knew that that person at the door must be Ron's ………er……… eccentric father. **(A/N I have no clue what that means so if I used it wrong, just laugh at the humor I put in it!)**

Sure enough, Harry was right. It was 4:00 in the afternoon and there stood Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Moody at the Dursley's doorstep.

Harry: Hey Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Moody.

Fred/George: Hey Harry!

Mr. Weasley: Hello Harry! Do you have your stuff?

Harry: Right here Mr. Weasley!

Moody: Well then, let's not waste time on greetings, let's go!

Harry: How are we leaving this time?

Moody: Porkety. **(I forgot how to spell that, let alone prounouce it!) (Just so you know, this will be mostly written in paragraph, only if I get real lazy, or as the Spanish say, lazy-o!) (It's actually peresoza. I put that down for a report in Spanish, "Soy alta y peresoza." Which is I'm tall and lazy.)**

Moody took out a napkin with stains on it and everyone put their hand on it. Soon Harry got the feeling in his navel again.

Soon Harry landed inside the way-to familiar house. The only thing that shocked him was the fact that it was shinier.

"Look, Hermione and Ron are upstairs in Hermione's old room. They didn't know we left early to get you…" Said Fred.

"So go up there and shock 'em!" finished George.

Harry went up the stairs and put his stuff in his room, which he was glad he didn't have to share with Ron anymore, and went to Hermione's room.

Harry opened the door to find them talking.

**Hermione's POV**

Ron and me are chatting away about stuff in my room. God, he's hot!

**Ron's POV**

God, Hermione's hot! Her…uh, feet…yeah, feet…have grown, her hair is slicker, her clothes are tight, and her skin is tan.

**Hermione's POV**

"I wonder when Harry will get here." I stated.

"Don't wonder no more." A voice said from the corner. It was Harry!

I ran over and hugged him and then dragged him over to the bed we were sitting on. It was then when I inspected him.

He managed a small smile. His hair still held the Potter curse of being messy and uncontrollable. He looked very thin, a little thinner than usual. His skin was so pale that it made his scar show like red blood on his forehead. The area around Harry's eyes was a little red. But his eyes almost made me gasp with shock. (Not just the fact that he had contacts on.)

They were practically gray. Harry always had nice, green, vibrant eyes. But now they were so clouded with dark thoughts, they were almost gray.

I realized I was staring at him, so I made an excuse.

"Why do you have contacts?"

"Contacts?" Ron asked.

I rolled my eyes, pretending that it was a stupid question, but really admiring the way he was so cute when he asked those questions.

"They're little clear disks that sometimes come in color. You put them on you're eyes and you don't need glasses." I explained, "Go on Harry, why do you have them?"

"I don't really know. Aunt Petunia gave them to me a few days ago. I can tell you, they hurt like hell, and they take forever to get on and off. It took me 15 minutes to take them off the first day!"

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Um…how's it been going?" Ron asked, trying to get the conversation going.

"Well, nothing, except the contacts really. What about you?"

"Nothing. We just waited around the house all summer." I replied for Ron.

Silence.

"Look, Harry—" I tried to start, but I was interrupted by Mr. Weasley. (Ron's mum was managing the burrow, but was coming back soon.)

"Get ready for dinner, Hermione, Harry, and Ron!"

Harry left with just a little nod. Ron waited a little bit after he left to say something.

"Remember, we're planning Harry's birthday party for tomorrow for 8:00 PM, and we're meeting to plan at 10:00 PM tonight."

"I'll remember."

Than he left, and I was alone, waiting for dinner.

Without even planning it, we all met in the hallway and walked downstairs.

"So, Mrs. Black and the house-elf heads are gone?" Harry asked us.

"Yep. We finally got rid of them!" Ron said excitedly.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked again.

"She's getting home from Luna's tonight. She thought she would meet you when you came, but you came early. You can see her tomorrow." I responded quickly.

We walked the rest of the way in silence.

**Narrator's POV**

It was 10 till 10 and Harry just went to his room. Even though he wanted to sleep, he couldn't help but look in his old photo album. It had no pictures of Sirius except for the wedding, but it had his parents, him at school with his friends, the Weasley's, and the Granger's (though theirs didn't move). He didn't realize that Hagrid had pictures of all his friends. He knew that they didn't know he had this.

He took off his glasses and slept.

Ron was trying to get that picture out of his head. When he said he was going downstairs for a little bit to Harry, he saw a leather binder he never saw before. Harry tried to hide it, so he pretended he didn't see it. Whatever it was, hopefully it was nothing bad.

Ginny: I'm home! (_Whispered)_

Mrs. Weasley: Good! We're all in the kitchen. We're about to plan Harry's birthday party tomorrow.

Ginny: where is he?

Mrs. Weasley: He got here early, so he's already asleep.

They went into the dining room and sat down with the others. They started planning.

Hermione: It has to be spectacular! This is his first birthday party!

Ron: Si.

And then the planning started.

About an hour later, Ron and Hermione were walking back from planning. Harry and Ron's rooms were next to each other. As they walked by Harry woke up and started to listen.

"I'm really worried about Harry." Hermione said.

"Why? He seemed fine to me."

"You aren't that observant, are you?"

"Nope. Barely even noticed he had no glasses."

"His hair was messier than usual, his clothes were even baggier, the area around his eyes were red and puffy, and his whole aura was miserable."

"Funny. The only thing I noticed were his eyes were almost gray and were really dull."

"That was the worst part. I'm hoping he's ok." Hermione said worryingly.

"If anyone can make it through this, it's Harry. His life is bad enough already, from what we know, and there's probably more stuff he didn't tell us. Yet he makes through life better than anyone else."

"I hope you're right. Goodnight."

Ron went into his room and Hermione walked away. Harry turned over and tried to get how worried they were about him out of his head.

He eventually got to sleep, but he woke up so much from bad dreams and crying he barely got any.

!#&(&$!#$() +($!&)+)(&

Hey! How do you like it! R&R!


	4. I'm Here For the Party!

Sorry folks! I don't have nuttin' interesting to say. (So I won't say nuttin' at all!) 

**Chapter 4: I'm Here For the Party!**

**Still Ron's POV**

I ran over to Hermione's room and knocked.

"Come in!"

I walked in and sat on her bed. We had been doing this practically all summer. I was used to this, and so was she. We had been a little closer, too. She came and sat down next to me. I think we both liked each other—probably loved—but we didn't have the courage to show it. I would make my move tonight, when we were dancing.

"Are you ready to go take Harry out? I can't remember what we're doing," I asked. I really knew, but I love how she looks when she talks.

"Oh! You, Harry, Ginny, and I are going to a place where we can shop. We're mainly just doing that. Harry and I will drive, since we both have a license. We'll back by eight. We'll say we need to say hello to your mum and go into the kitchen. The kitchen will be dark. Then people we'll jump up, say surprise, just like the traditional surprise party for a muggle. Everyone will be there from Gryfindor, well, almost everyone. We'll have dinner, dancing, everything. How could you forget?"

"I don't know," I said with a smile. She smiled too. We were leaning in—

_Knock, knock!_

"It's me, Ginny!" 

"Come in!" We said loudly at the same time. She came in and sat down. I looked her over. I knew she changed, but I didn't like the look. Her red hair was in a high ponytail, she had on make-up—I mean, Hermione did too, but she isn't my sister! Ginny had grown a couple of inches. She had on a red low cut shirt, showing off both ends. Finally, it all ended with tight, low waist jeans and platform sandals that showed her red nail polish. If anyone but Harry got her, they would never be able to eat solid food again. I was closer to her, and I was more protective. So protective, I think most people think that even Harry couldn't look at her. I finally came back to reality and saw that she looked really worried.

"I'm _really _worried about Harry." She said wringing her hands. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. Hermione crawled beside her and Ginny laid her head on Hermione's shoulder. I swear, something must be going on that I don't know about. She turned and looked at me. "Ron," she said, quietly, "did you notice anything strange last night with Harry? You do realize we put you by him to watch out for him."

"I kind of realized that by myself. It was what I expected." I sighed. This was horrible.

"And what was that?" Ginny asked, almost loosing control of her cries.

I sighed again. This was going to be difficult. "He's woken up in the middle of the night. I heard him rise up fast. He did that a few times. He would moan and say something like "_..Sirius…my fault…prophecy…parents…you-know-who…"_ while he slept.Normally grouped together. He said _"my fault"_ on every time, though."

Ginny whimpered and buried her head in Hermione's shoulder. With each word she grew louder until she started to sob. Hermione was crying silently, too.

I sighed yet again. "It gets worse. He was whimpering and crying each time." I started feeling overwhelming sadness, too. A tear managed to come out of my eye. Damn it! It wasn't fair!

Ginny started to wail. She spoke softly in between wails. (Harry's room was the only one we de-soundproofed, so I could make sure he was all right.) "Why did this have to happen to him?" Hermione and I tried to comfort her. "Is there anyway we can help?"

"I think the birthday party will help. After all, he never had one before. Except his first birthday, if his parents were alive that long." Hermione said as a comfort. Ginny nodded.

**Hermione's POV**

"Good thinking. I'm…" He struggled to find an excuse. He looked at Ginny—who had her head in my shoulder—than at me, with a helpless look on his face.

"Why don't you get ready? It's a quarter to five, and we're leaving at five thirty." He gave me an appreciative smile—a _hot_ appreciative smile—and left.

Ginny and me sat on the bed, facing each other. "Ginny, what's up? I thought you were over Harry?"

She shook her head no and wiped her eyes. "I gave up on trying. I don't have a stupid school-girl, giggly crush on him anymore." She stared off into space, and then turned to me. "But what about you and my brother? There has to be something!" She said with a sly smile.

**Ginny's POV **_(Can't you just tell I like having different points of views for no reason?)_

Hermione collapsed and lay down on her bed. "URGH! I don't know what's going on!" She gave out a huge sigh and stared at the ceiling. "I liked him—maybe more—for years. He's adorable, handsome, strong, hilarious—"

"STOP!" I yelled. I put my hands in my ears, "LALALALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I danced around the room a few times as Hermione laughed.

"It's OK, I'll stop."

I put my hands down and looked at her suspiciously as I walked over. "I mean seriously, he's my brother. EW! Tell me how much you like him—that's OK. But describing why—not what I need!"

"It's obvious," Hermione continued, "That I like him, I mean. But, he didn't even notice how bad Harry felt! How can I expect him to notice I like him?"

I rolled my eyes. "And you're calling my brother unobservant and oblivious? Look at you for crying out loud!"

Hermione sat up and stared at me quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Oh my gosh! He _totally_ loves you! And I mean _totally_ as in almost stalker like! Well, figuratively speaking."

Hermione lay down again. "How do you know, did he tell you?"

"It's only the most obvious thing on planet Earth! I mean everyone—students, teachers, even animals—at Hogwarts knows you and Ron are meant to be!" She gave another quizzical look. Before she could ask me how, I explained.

"Think about it! You know those little boys in the back of muggle classes that pull your pigtails to show they like you? That's how he was when he was younger. Making fun of you and all that. Remember the fights in third year? Raging hormones and love caused those! Remember how jealous he was and still is of Krum! If that ain't love, than you tell me what is!" Whoa. That was a long speech. I need a deep breath. I lay down next to her, my head at her feet, on the floor.

"Maybe you're right." She sighed **(Notice how my characters do that often?)** "What time is it? I'm to lazy to check right now."

I got up grumpily. "Lazy person!" I mumbled along with other grumpy things. "It's five. Let's get ready." I looked in the mirror. Holy CRAP! I look horrible after I cry! "Can I use your make-up and bathroom? I have my clothes I'm wearing there with me, so we can do our beautification in here. I'll do your hair and make-up, you'll do mine. Please?"

"Of course! Just help me get up."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand. As we went to her bathroom connected to her room, she started to speak.

"What you were talking about before, what did you mean. You said you didn't have a schoolgirl, giggly crush and have matured. What is it?"

I thought for a second. I nodded my head slightly when I got the answer.

"Love." **(Ah! I just realized something; I'm very good at writing mushy stuff!) (SEMI-COLON!)**

**Narrator's POV **_since Ginny isn't a perv! She wouldn't be looking into Harry's room! _

Harry sat in his room, just staring into space when a knock came to his window. He saw a tawny school owl carrying aletter. As he opened the window, he scratched his arm. _Damn!_ He thought.

When the package was taken, the owl left. He got the window closed without trouble this time. He sat on his bed and opened theenvelope. There was a note with loopy writing.

Harry stared at the letter, wondering how he could tell them if it barely made sense to him now.

**Harry's POV**

Ron and I waited at the bottom of the stairs for Ginny and Hermione.

Ron took a nervous look at his watch. "It's five twenty-five. We need to leave soon!" He yelled upstairs.

"Chill, brother! We need aboutfive minutes!" yelled Ginny

_I never realized how much I loved her voice. Sweet, innocent, clear, yet it was still a little raspy. It was at the right pitch all the time. Who ever knew what effect a voice could have? It was so pretty, it matched the picture of when I last saw her. But she may have changed; I haven't seen her since I left the station. She looked so great then, I can only imagine what she looks like now…STOP IMAGINING! It's Ron's sister. You know how protective he is!_ I told my self. _If he finds out, we will never be friends again!_

"Just ten minutes, Ron. It's all we need!" yelled Hermione.

Ron got that dopey look he gets when Hermione speaks. No matter how upset I was, I had to ask.

"What's with you and Hermione?" I blurted out.

He blushed, a key sign he was lying. "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing? You do realize I won't be mad if you tell me you have something between you two."

"I like her. I don't know if she likes me." He sighed, and then smiled. "Boys should never have to talk about their feelings, you know!"

I laughed with him. That had to be the first time I laughed in months. I didn't say it, but he could probably sense it.

"That was probably the first time you laughed in months." He said. Wow, way to point out the obvious. I was about to make a comment about that when Hermione yelled down.

"We're ready!" 

**Narrator's POV (From CA I know it's…omniscient or whatever).**

Ron turned around smiling. Hermione looked very good. Her hair was straight and up in a ponytail. She had on purple eye shadow, pink blush, mascara with purple at the tips, and pink lipstick. She had on green shirt with the words _brunette is the new blonde _**(LIE! Blondes rule forever!)**Cut down low at the top. She had on a black, hip-hugger, faded, jean skirt that ended at her knees. She finished it off with green and white sneakers. Ron felt smug that he had the possibility of having her.

Then Ginny came down. She had her straight, fiery red hair in a sideways ponytail. Her eyes had green eye shadow, mascara with red at the tips, pink blush, and red lipstick. Her black sweater was off the shoulder and showed of her muscular stomach. She had on black, faded, low waist jeans with studs on them. She also wore sneakers, but they were red and white.

**Ron's POV**

Hermione looks hot! But Ginny should not be that revealing! She's my baby sister! What the heck! "Those clothes better not be expensive!"

"Relax! They're thrift shop!" She rolled her eyes. How could she!

**Harry's POV**

Ginnylooks really hot.

**Narrator's POV**

Hermione came up with an idea. "Hey! We may not be coupled up, but let's pretend we are! I'll be with Ron, or else he'd be paired with Ginny. Ginny will be with Harry, then."

"Fine with me." Ginny said, trying not to sound so eager.

"OK, but Hermione needs to choose the radio station, since I don't know any good ones. I'll drive, though." Harry said quickly.

"Not so fast!" Hermione said when Harry was about to open the door. "I have another idea. Let's pretend we're from America! We could all have a different state!"

Ginny giggled. "I'll be from Tennessee!" She said in a very believable accent.

"As long as I get New Yawk!" Hermione exclaimed. "And Harry and Ron, you'll have to be from where we're from, since we are couples."

"Let's just go. We get it!" Harry said. His temper was on a rise all ready.

In the Car 

"Turn on 100.9!" Yelled Hermione.

When Harry turned it on they were playing The Killers.

"Turn it up! OMG! I love this song!" Hermione yelled, again.

"Hermione, he's right in front of you! Chill!" Ron said.

Hermione started singing, and from playing it all the time, Ginny sang it.

"_Well somebody told me/that you had a boyfriend/that looked like a girlfriend/that I had in February of last year…"_

That station was on a roll that night! After that they played _He Wasn't _by Avril Lavigne. Hermione was a teacher of good music, since Ginny knew almost every song they played.

Harry mainly stared out the window. He didn't even realize it was his birthday. How could you forget that? You would have to be _really_ depressed, which he was. During the songs, Ginny looked concurringly at Harry. So did Hermione and Ron, unbeknownst to Harry. If they could his eyes directly, they could see his worry and concern, his self-hatred, the redness and puffy ness around his eyes, the bags so big the could hold milk gallons, the black spots under his eyes, everything. They could see his soul.

"Can I order a sody?" Ginny asked in a fast southern accent.

"Excuse me?" The guy at the counter of McDonalds asked.

"Me and my boyfriend want a sody."

"What?"

"A sody-pop, silly. You get 'em and drink 'em by a crick or some'in."

"Oh! A coke."

"Darn tootin'!"

He punched in some numbers on the cash register. "Two sodas—"

"What on earth did you jist say?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Two sody pops."

"Thur ya go now, son." Harry joined in.

Now he was glaring. "Three pounds."

"Whut ya jist say?" Ginny and Harry said at the same time.

"Are ya'll tellin' me that I would gain three pounds?"

The guy at the register said. "Three England money."

"Well why didn't ya'll jist say so?" Harry said and paid. Despite his grief, he was actually having fun for a change.

Over by the soda machine they started laughing. "I wonder how Hermione and Ron will do."

Ron and Hermione were acting fancy. "Hello. We're from New Yawk." Ron said.

"I'm guessing you poisons don't serve pizzer?" Hermione asked. "So me and my honey will have to pops."

"Three English dollars."

"Don't need to treat us like idiots! We know what a pwound is! You poisons make us New Yawkens feel bad!"

"I'm sorry if you think McDonald's is poison, but I like it!"

They paid and got their soda. They sat over by Ginny and Harry.

"This is a lot of fun!"

"And the fun's just begun!" Ron said. Everyone except Harry smiled mischievously.

Harry walked into the dark kitchen. And since he was being gullible, he turned on the lights and said hello. Ron and Hermione ran into the kitchen before he could get in. Ginny was the only person with him.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! 

He was amazed and had his mouth opened, which people found funny. It wasn't everyday that you see Harry Potter surprised that much over something, especially since it was a common thing.

"Do you have anything to say?" Ginny asked.

"I…I…I forgot it was my birthday."

She decided not to think about the psychological problems that this could imply. "So? Shut up and enjoy your first real birthday."

His mouth wasn't open anymore, but he was still shocked. He looked over the room. There were balloons, banners, confetti, caked, presents, hats, and people. Everyone went into the dining room.

As they were walking there, Harry said "I can't believe you went through all this for me."

Ginny couldn't believe "you know we care for you! Stop acting like that! Have fun! We're here for the party!"

Everyone was dancing to oldies, witch music, pop music, and everything in between. When the song _She Will Be Loved _came one, Ron and Hermione were paired and Ginny was with Harry. Pavarti with Seamus, Luna with Neville, Dean with Lavender, and other couples. All the real couples that were actually dating had the girl's head on the guy's chest. Near the end of the song, Ron danced Hermione to the corner where nobody was looking. He didn't want this to steal the thunder of Harry's first birthday party.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Hermione looked up at him with her big, shiny eyes. "I don't know for sure, but I-I-I" he started over. "I don't know if you feel the same, but if I hide it any longer, I'll explode. I think everyone knows this will happen but…" Hermione was still looking up hopefully at him, and then leaned in, which made their lips touch for a long, perfect kiss. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you, too." And they kissed again. No one saw them go over, kiss, or sneak back to the center. They acted the same as normal.

They started dancing over by Harry and Ginny. Then the song switched to _Toxic_, which Hermione played so much that summer Ron couldn't stand it no more.

"I'm going to get my camera so we can have this forever recorded." Ron said.

A few minutes later Hermione said "I need to touch up my make-up. Ginny, can you help?"

Ginny shrugged. "If you need help, I'll help."

"Good, I needed a break from dancing, since I'm making a fool of myself." Harry said. But of course, as the girls left, Luna asked him to dance. He wasn't going to be rude to someone who understood him, so he said yes.

They met at the top of the stairs **(a very popular meeting place for these characters, huh?) **And walked past Harry's room, which he left the door wide open. When they walked by, a letter with familiar loopy writing was on the floor. Ginny couldn't suppress **(did I use that right?)** herself from grabbing it and reading it.

"Ginny! Don't read his personal stuff!" Hermione scolded. But after a while she broke into her temptation and read it aloud to Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry the dreamless sleep potions haven't helped much. I am working on a stronger version, but until I'm done, try to clear your mind. _

_Remember, it isn't your fault._

_Dumbledore_

_P.S. You should tell friends about the prophecy soon. They can help you through this_."

There was a silence as they all thought. Hermione came up with it first.

"Remember when visited us in the hospital wing and we saw him crying by the lake later?"

Then Ron and Ginny realized it.

"And he was freaked out after you mentioned—"

"The prophecy!" Ginny said, amazed.

Ron remembered something else. "And when we first woke up, Dumbledore said Harry had something to tell us at his own time."

They mulled this over silently until Ginny got tired of the silence. "He'll tell us eventually. Let's go back downstairs."

**GINNY'S POV**

Seeing Harry dancing with Luna made me laugh. It seemed impossible that he went through all that and had that much power by himself when he was giving me and Hermione and Ron a desperate look. I laughed again.

"Why don't I save Harry from having to look helpless for so long."

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Ron and me sneaked out of the room and snuck in a quick snog. I looked up at him with sadness. "Maybe we shouldn't make this public yet. Harry needs all of us, and if he thinks he's a third wheel, he'll feel worse. Worse than now."

"You're right…" he trailed off and got a mischievous grin, "But can we still snog in secret."

I laughed at his eagerness. "Of course." **(Don't ask me why I'm suddenly using snog!) **And we kissed one more time before going back to join the party.

**3 hours, 45 minutes, and 20 seconds later **(Imagine the sponge bob guy saying it!)

Pretty much everyone had left Harry's party **(and he said thank you to everyone o'course!) **and just Ginny, Ron, and me were left.

Harry was smiling faintly, but he did look considerably happier. "Thank you for doing this, it was the best birthday I had. Including when I found out I was a wizard, and when I first got presents for my birthday. I'm going to bed…"

**Narrator's POV**

Just then an owl swooped in, dropped a package next to all the opened presents, and left. The four friends gave puzzled looks to each other, until Harry got the courage to go over to it and open it.

The card had messy handwriting on it, and it read:

_Happy Birthday, Harry!_

_I hope you like it! If you don't, you can give it back when school starts._

_From,_

_Hagrid_

"Give it back?" Hermione asked after Harry read it aloud.

"He always gives those dreadful cakes! We aren't that rude to return them!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry opened the package. "Well," he said, "the cakes are there…HE DIDN'T!" he yelled, but not happily.

His friends were starting to look worried, then he brought out a plastic cage with some weird creature that they couldn't see at first…

"A SNAKE!" Ginny screamed. She had bad memories of snakes.

It hissed which made Harry and Ginny cringe. "I don't like snakes…" Ginny said quietly, close to tears.

Ron just rolled his eyes. He could manage snakes and a lot of creatures. He wouldn't stand on a chair like that unless… "Well, at least it isn't a spider!" he said out loud. He blushed, "I didn't mean to say that out loud…" Ginny and Hermione giggled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I can handle spiders, and snakes too. But it's just…" he trailed off. When no one looked like they had a clue he said really slowly, as if they couldn't speak English. "I don't want a pet that I can…" They still didn't get it! "That I can talk to!"

They all looked like the thought they were stupid. _They can be, sometimes_ Harry thought. _How could they forget something that's embedded in my memory?_ He rolled his eyes, "I'm going to bed…let's hope he doesn't talk much…" That last comment made them shiver. **(When the snake is talking, it will be italicized with on both ends. When Harry is talking to it, it'll look like this **_"blah, blah, blah…" _**And remember, no one else knows what they are saying when it is written in those forms! They just hear hisses and are probably going to shiver. Capuche?) **

_Where's Hagrid? Who are you? _

Shiver

"_I'm Harry Potter. Hagrid gave you to me for a present. It's my sixteenth birthday."_

More shivers. It's creepier to hear someone you know speak a weird, creepy language than someone who spoke it their whole life.

_You understand me?_

"_I speak parsletongue." _

_Hmm…I think we're going to get on fine._

Harry laughed a little and opened the door, speaking with the snake all the way up to his room.

After recovering from their shivers, they started talking again.

"That was really weird." Hermione said with a shiver. **(A lot of shivering, eh?)**

Ginny nodded with wide eyes. "What was really weird about it was that he laughed when he talked to it! He laughed more with…that then he has laughed with us!"

Ron shrugged, not seeing a big deal. "It's better than being locked off by himself with no one to talk to. He can talk to something that won't tell anyone."

The girls looked at Ron with wide eyes. Ginny spoke first. "Wow. He actually said something profound!"

Ron rolled his eyes as the girls giggled. "If you listened to me more instead of giggling, you would know that I say profound things all the time!"

Hermione, "You mean, you say lies a lot!" **(ooooooooo, diss!)**

Ron sighed. "There's no talking to you two! 'Night!"

After saying goodnight, they went upstairs, got ready for bed **(by themselves, you pervs!) **and slept.

!#$&()+

You like? I spent forever on this! I randomly decided to start fanfic writing again! This is 18 pages with this author's note, and hopefully you think they are 18 pages of goodness!

R&R for tips, too!


End file.
